Frío, tibio, caliente
by Ari's Madness
Summary: [AU]. Cuando eran niños todo parecía unirse como ramas, artífice de un maravilloso juego. Y lo amaron tanto como odiaron crecer. "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"
1. Caja de Pandora

**Disclaimer**: Si _Inuyasha _fuese mío, seguramente habría tenido muchos más dramas amorosos. Y triángulos, cuadrados, ¡Octágonos a lo _Marmalade Boy_! (Ok, no); pero no, son de Rumiko "_La emperatriz del Manga_" Takahashi. Yo solo uso los personajes para darle vida a esta historia (que sí es mía) nacida de la actividad del increíble foro **¡Siéntate!** Aquí mismo (¡Si!) en Fanfiction.

El link del foro está en mi perfil (como dice la sensual de Agatha, es un pecado que te guste Inuyasha y no pasarte por ahí) ¡Así que ya sabes! Siempre estamos reclutando piratas.

La frase que tome para este fic saldrá en el siguiente capítulo. Aún no sé si será un Two-shot o un Three-shot. Habrá que ver qué tanto me fustiga la musa (?)

Mis especiales agradecimientos a la sensualísima de **bruxi** que hizo una labor espectacular como beta ¡Gracias, guapa!

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y, de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._" —Oscar Wilde

* * *

**#Capítulo uno: Caja de Pandora**

.

—"Finalmente esta Navidad aléjate del pescado; te puede causar malos villancicos".

Kagome arrugó apenas la punta de su nariz mientras alejaba ligeramente los palillos de sus labios. Esbozó una sonrisa fastidiada cuando alzó la vista a su amiga, sentada en su banco con el torso girado y su almuerzo sobre la mesa.

Diablos, y aún le quedaba la mitad del sushi.

—¿Será para todos o sólo para los Géminis?— rio Sango, alzando sus propios palillos a la izquierda de la joven para luego robarle un trozo de salmón.

—Bueno, espero que también afecte a los Escorpiones. —Kagome le sacó un poco la lengua en forma de burla, pero Ayame bufó, inflando apenas sus mejillas.

—No es justo. Incluso si es solo para mí, arruinaron mi plan de cena navideña.

—Vamos, no puedes creerte en serio esas cosas.

—¿Y por qué no, Kagome? No quiero andar yéndome por el baño antes de las luces de las nueve.

—¡Estás exagerando!—exclamó, conteniendo una risita al tiempo que Sango soltaba una carcajada. Considerando que Ayame era una chica sumamente femenina y obsesionada con el aseo, imaginarla en esa situación parecía fuera de este mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues déjame ver el tuyo. —La joven pelirroja volvió a hundir su rostro en la última hoja del periódico—. "Piscis: Esta Navidad retornarás a los viejos juegos. Perdona. No seas egoísta y salva la Navidad de un desconocido".

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de simpática incredulidad. Sango aprovechó de sacarle otro trozo de salmón, sonriendo entretenida.

—¿Este año irás con el grupo solidario de la escuela al comedor público?

—Me llama más la atención el tal desconocido. —Ayame le guiñó un ojo, risueña—. Encontrar el amor en Navidad, ¿a qué te suena?

—A cliché—respondió con la boca un poco llena, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. Tragó y las observó, aún incrédula—. ¿En serio creen esas cosas? ¡Sango, el tuyo dice que comerás pavo!

—Sí, tienes razón—suspiró, echando un poco el torso hacia atrás despreocupadamente, dando cuenta de lo estilizado y atlético de su figura—. Me tocó el más aburrido.

—¡Me refiero a que eres vegetariana! ¿Ves que es completamente ridículo?

—¡Nada es ridículo o imposible, Kagome!—rebatió la joven alzando uno de sus dedos como todo un conocedor de la materia—. Yo soy capaz de volver a comer cadáveres con tal de que te consigas novio. Mírate, claramente no te haría nada mal.

—¡Eres una grosera!—rio la chica esta vez con fuerza, acompañada de Ayame que cerró el periódico para dejarlo sobre su banco—. Todo porque ahora sales con Miroku. Antes no te molestaba que fuésemos unas solteronas.

—¡Por favor, qué dices!—Ayame frunció el ceño, entre preocupada y fingiendo estar ofendida—, apenas tenemos dieciséis. No es tiempo de pensar en morir sola rodeada de gatos.

—Y _comida_ por esos gatos—agregó Sango, aún con un adorable brillo en sus ojos que aparecía cada vez que se mencionaba a su novio—. Nos descubrirán por el olor. No lo olvides.

—¿Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? Es asqueroso.

—Venga, yo debería ofenderme—intervino Kagome, risueña—. Buyo es todo un glotón. Seguro se demora menos de una semana en comerme.

—¿Cómo pasamos de tú enamorándote a terminar comida por tu gato?

—No voy a enamorarme, eso es para las películas. Voy a tener una Navidad como cualquier otra: mi familia, Buyo y la comida de mamá, es todo. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida, distraída mirando por la ventana, pensativa—. Quizás vaya al cementerio un rato, pero no sé si…

De pronto un ruido la interrumpió, rasgando el ambiente en forma de dos gritos que se seguían subiendo en intensidad junto a la proclamación de varios estudiantes, como la seguidilla de una ola que, inevitablemente, llegaba a su salón de clases que todo lo inundó como un estruendoso desastre.

—¡Ven acá y enfréntame, cobarde!

—¡¿A quién dices cobarde, perro sarnoso?!

Las dos figuras protagonistas, iluminadas como faros del centro de una turbulenta función, fueron perfectamente visibles para las tres chicas cuando voltearon sus cabezas como todos para observar una escena que ya era cotidiana.

—¿Otra vez?—Ayame suspiró con fastidio, apenas siendo posible escucharla entre los gritos de la pelea y la gente emocionada dividida por bandos—. Creí que serían capaces de hacer las paces en Navidad.

—¿Estamos hablando de los mismos Inuyasha y Kôga?—le dijo Sango cerca de su oído, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que el desastre que iba a quedar en el salón era inevitable—. Estos dos no dejarían de pelear ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Una de las alumnas del salón chilló cuando Inuyasha, un chico alto y de contextura atlética, dio un salto sobre su banco y se quedó de pie ahí, mirando con sus ojos claros desde las alturas a los azules de su moreno contrincante.

—¡Sarnosa tu vieja! —Las chicas no podían verlo mientras le daba la espalda a la mitad de los que se hallaban en el fondo del salón, pero sabían que estaba sonriendo de medio lado, con esa prepotencia que lo caracterizaba como uno de los buscapleitos más grandes de la escuela—. Ven a buscarme si eres tan valiente, lobo de pacotilla.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—el joven, un chico alto de hebras azabaches, se abalanzó hacia el banco, pero no alcanzó a agarrar al muchacho que se apresuró en dar un ágil salto hacia atrás, quedando a una mesa de distancia de Kôga y, al mismo tiempo, una mesa más cercana a ellas.

—Creo que deberíamos… —comenzó a decir la pelirroja enfocando sus ojos verdes en los chicos que ya no saltaban, sino que prácticamente corrían sobre las mesas. Sango se adelantó a sus palabras, tomándola firmemente de un brazo y tirándola hacia ella, lejos de los bancos y de lo que parecía ser el forzoso aterrizaje de un par de pelmazos.

Y atinó demasiado tarde a darse cuenta, con la vista borrosa por los cabellos rojos que se lanzaron sobre su cara, que su otra amiga apenas se había movido, levantándose lentamente como perdida en sus pensamientos, algo muy usual en ella, pero ahora completamente inapropiado cuando Kôga terminaba de poner los pies sobre la mesa de Ayame y, en consecuencia, Inuyasha la de…

—¡Kagome!

La joven pelinegra pareció reaccionar de golpe, alzando sus brazos para protegerse el rostro, haciendo el atisbo de cerrar los ojos con fuerza en el momento justo en que Inuyasha, al escuchar el grito de Sango, desvió la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibro.

Fueron segundos que pasaron rápido, pero muy lentos al mismo tiempo en que ambas miradas, castaña y miel, se cruzaban en el aire que acortaba cada vez más sus distancias. La chica no se sintió capaz de cerrar los ojos, ofuscada por la tan violenta cercanía; por el momento de rutina, tan cuidadosamente armado con el paso de los años, que se quebraba en mil esquirlas que hacían abrir estruendosamente una caja de Pandora en su cabeza. Y la caja, resquebrajada en variadas líneas brillantes como ramas, recitaba al ritmo de una enérgica voz:

"_¡Lista o no allá voy!"_

De su boca rosada escapó un quejido involuntario cuando todo el peso del chico cayó sobre su cuerpo, frágil y menudo. Sintió que algo la envolvía y que el suelo se encontraba con su piel de una manera dura y dolorosa, causándole una eléctrica punzada que se extendió por toda su columna. Hizo el ademán de encogerse sobre sí misma, pero un cuerpo cálido la interrumpía, sobre el suyo como un saco de patatas que era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, ya lejos de estar envueltas en furiosos vítores.

Sólo reinaba el silencio, incómodo como una marea que no dejaba de hacerla dar vueltas mientras seguía envuelta en sus recuerdos, en el olor a saúco que podía percibir perfectamente a la corta distancia de su cuello. Sus cabellos cosquilleaban contra su nariz, se entremezclaban como una gran masa azabache que se le antojaba terriblemente familiar, inevitablemente cómoda. Se atrevió lentamente a descubrir sus ojos castaños, viendo al instante la cercanía de su rostro y sus ojos miel observarla con las cejas alzadas y lo que parecía debatirse entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

Parecían ventanas, logró pensar entre tantos recuerdos que la acribillaban sin descaso.

"_¡Frío, frío! ¡Nunca me vas a encontrar!"_

—¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?—La potente voz de Sango fue la primera en rasgar el expectante silencio de un modo preocupado que velozmente evolucionó a una notoria molestia—. ¡Sal de encima, Inuyasha!

Ella parpadeó, aún confundida mientras se perdía en sus ojos, los cuales se entrecerraron en un instante y frunció el ceño. Lo sintió alejarse y el agarre contra su cuerpo aflojarse, provocándole que el resto de su cuerpo cayese sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo y se golpeara el trasero.

¡Auch!

—Feh, estúpida. —Lo escuchó mascullar ya de pie mientras ella continuaba en el suelo sobándose las piernas, adolorida—, ¿por qué demonios te quedaste ahí parada como imbécil?

Como siempre, Inuyasha demostraba ser el especialista en arruinar cualquier momento con la más inmadura torpeza. Kagome no pudo evitar apretar los puños y tensar su cuerpo por completo ¡Qué coraje!

—¿Qué?—exclamó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban rojas por la rabia, sí, pero más por la vergüenza—. ¡Tú fuiste quien…!

—¡Oye, perro subnormal, ten más respeto!—la interrumpió Kôga con un tono atronador que asemejó mucho a un ladrido. Ella alzó las cejas cuando vio al chico darse vuelta y tomarle las manos, muy cerca de ella—. Querida Kagome, jamás permitiría que te lastimaran. Me siento tan culpable que yo…

—¿Cómo te atreves?—gritó el chico de largo cabello azabache frunciendo el ceño y también ligeramente sonrojado. Su forma de mirar a su usual enemigo era más agresiva que de costumbre— ¡Vuelve a llamarme así, imbé-!

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Se quedaron silenciosos, prácticamente congelados, apenas volteando sus cabezas para observar la figura de la profesora entrando en el salón.

»¡Taishô y Honshû, ustedes dos de nuevo causando problemas! —los ojos de la mujer, como fieras farolas oscuras, parecieron azotar el alma de los jóvenes en un eléctrico vaivén. Kagome pudo escuchar a Inuyasha mascullar un "tsk" y ver la espalda de Kôga tensarse mientras soltaba sus manos con rapidez—. Se van a inspectoría ya. Espero que esta vez sepan hacer algo útil con ustedes, aunque conociendo lo efectivo del sistema seguramente terminan convenientemente suspendidos para después de Navidad.

El ágil chico de ojos azules luchó por no sonreír y lo logró con una eficiencia que sacó suspiros de sus compañeras. El de mirada miel, en cambio, puso una mueca agria y se enfiló sin mayor peripecia hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a la profesora quien volvió a alzar la voz luego de unos segundos.

»Oí que pasarás la Navidad solo, Taishô, ¿es eso cierto?

Kôga continuó caminando, pero se detuvo al ver que su rival se había quedado de pie unos instantes, con los ojos perdidos en el frente con una frialdad que, de no ser por su extrema arrogancia, habría hecho al famoso "chico lobo" tragar duro.

—Feh. —Fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios antes de continuar caminando, lanzándole a sus compañeros una mirada glacial que contribuyó a apagar cualquier fuego de pelea y chismorreo antes provocado.

Y la voz de la maestra fue perfectamente perceptible para la joven de cabellos azabaches, no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño en una mueca de preocupación mientras su vista, ente traicionero, seguía el rastro del gamberro tan cruelmente apodado "perro de calle".

—No me extraña.

Bajó la vista cuando dejó de verlo, aunque estaba segura de que sería capaz incluso de sentir el ruido de sus pasos si se esforzaba en ello. Se forzó a tragar duro y a dedicarle a Sango una sonrisa cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, conciliadora y hablando cosas sobre lo imbéciles que podían ser los hombres empalados por la pubertad.

Respiró hondo cuando volvió a sentarse, buscando prestar atención a la clase por sobre el discreto cuchicheo de sus amigas sobre los adornos de Navidad, ropas y demases.

—Me pregunto si esta vez papá me dejará poner en la mesa un pavo de soya—dijo Sango—. Así nos ahorraríamos una buena riña.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara, apesadumbrada. Le bastaron algunos minutos más de los normales, pero logró retomar su usual compostura relajada y amena, con la sonrisa fácil y los ojos brillantes de alegría permanente. Después de todo, era una mueca sencilla de hacer después de tantos años practicándola.

Supo cuando vino el recuerdo de su padre que no iba a poder prestar realmente atención a todo el resto de la clase; no cuando podía sentir la calidez de su mano, grande y protectora, sobre la suya al compás de una caminata tranquila y risueña.

Y un poco más atrás, con los pies firmes sobre la hierba, estaba ese otro tan guardado en su pequeña caja de Pandora agitando su brazo con tanta energía como su voz cargada de alegría.

"_¡Nos vemos mañana, Kagome!_"

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo: **

1. Navidad no es un día feriado en Japón y, basándome en la demás información que busque, en el caso de los estudiantes no tendría por qué ser un día alejado de las clases como en "vacaciones" (Si hay algo que corregir de ello acepto cualquier clase de comentarios)

2. _Honshû_ (la palabra que elegí como apellido para Kôga) es una raza de lobo exclusiva de Japón ya extinta.

3. Quienes ya me han leído en más de una ocasión podrán notar que el mito de Pandora es usado más de una vez. Es mi historia favorita de la mitología griega, seguida por cerca de la de Cronos, Perséfone, Orfeo y Psique entre muchas, muchas otras.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado (: ¡Cualquier crítica, comentario, tomatazo y abrazo lunático se adoran con el alma!

Aprovecho de decir que soy parte de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Así que por favor **No te quedes callado**. Deja tu comentario si la historia te gustó tanto como para agregarla a favoritos. Y si no tienes voz, o eres ya de frentón _demasiado flojo como para escribir un comentario_, por favor, no elijas ponerla en tu lista de favoritos. ¡En serio lo agradezco mucho!

.

_Dicen que para Santa Claus uno de los actos más feos y malvados es leer sin dejar review. Así que ya sabes ¡Comenta o tendrás carbón!_


	2. Hermanos

**# Capítulo dos: **Hermanos.

* * *

Significado de las palabras en japonés que verás en este capítulo:

_Yukiko: _Hija de la nieve_ / / Hyôga: _Glaciar

* * *

"_Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún así no me hablas,  
actúas tan diferente.  
Me pregunto si te importa.  
Mirando hacia atrás, rememorando cada paso que dimos  
¿Había ahí alguna cosa  
que yo hubiese podido decir o hacer para que te quedaras?_

_Y me queda tanto por decir…  
No quiero que todo esto se desvanezca"  
_  
**E**arly**R**ise —**O**ld **F**riend.

* * *

Kagome soltó el aire lentamente aprovechando la agradable sensación que producía estirarse mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. Alzó los ojos y miró al cielo con inusitada tranquilidad, posando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

El día era perfecto.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, observando en su diagonal el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano Sôta, que apenas había cumplido los once años y la altura necesaria para sobrepasarle los codos.

Cielos, y pensar que apenas hace un año le llegaba con suerte a la cadera. ¡Había crecido demasiado rápido!

Bueno, pensó con un tinte nostálgico en su mente mientras se alejaban de los grandes árboles del sencillo parque, ¿Acaso no lo había hecho ella también?

"_Ese, querida Kagome, es tu verdadero problema"_

—¿En qué piensas, hermana?

—En nada en especial, Sôta —sonrió la chica retornando a la realidad y alejando sus pensamientos, sujetando con más firmeza el tirante de su mochila lila—. Me preguntaba si esta noche mamá hará pavo o pescado.

El pequeño asintió, igualmente intrigado. Si bien ambas cenas eran deliciosas, cada una tenía su firma especial en la comida más esperada del año.

—Quizás va a hacer algo diferente —sugirió él, pensativo luego de mirar a ambos lados para cruzar la concurrida calle que bordeaba uno de los extremos del parque—. El otro día estaba anotando una receta del canal de cocina.

—Mmh —asintió, distraída nuevamente. Algunas ideas no dejaban de darle vueltas desde los últimos días; ideas que, por desgracia, se habían convertido con el pasar de los años en los planteamientos usuales en Navidad.

¿Debía gastar de sus ahorros para pedir una corona de flores? ¿Iría sola al cementerio o su familia querría acompañarla?

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndo una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho. El recuerdo de las Navidades pasadas (y otros pasados) se pronunció y lo primero que surgió fue la imagen de su madre llorando ya desde antes de poner un pie en el cementerio, solo logrando reunir las fuerzas para ir con ellos en el equinoccio de primavera, día conmemorado a los muertos, aferrada con firmeza del brazo anciano y consolador de su suegro.

Sôta, por otro lado, solía ser invitado por amigos a sus casas a celebrar después de la cena y a Kagome no le gustaba verle tan taciturno e introvertido como hacía cada vez que la acompañaba. Era maduro y respetuoso, sí, pero al final de cuentas solo era un niño y no tenía por qué pasar así las fiestas.

No quería tener más Navidades tristes. Y tampoco cumpleaños, fiestas, aniversarios. Pero ahora se hubiese conformado con las Navidades, por lo menos.

Estaba decidido: iría sola. Así no molestaría a nadie con sus salidas e invitaciones, así nadie tendría que verla triste y demacrada, así…

—¿Hermana, me estás escuchando?

—Disculpa. —Negó suavemente con la cabeza, regalándole una amable sonrisa—. ¿Qué habías dicho?

—Te preguntaba si Komae tiene luces y fuegos artificiales bonitos.

—¿Komae? —Kagome alzó una ceja, intrigada—. Yo creo que sí. Todas las ciudades tienen, ¿no?

—Eso espero.

La chica lo vio encogerse de hombros y su curiosidad se disparó, impulsiva como un relámpago. Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo y aprovechó la ocasión, risueña.

—¿Mamá dijo algo de un viaje para Navidad?

Una pizca de decepción se anidó en ella cuando su hermano negó con la cabeza, particularmente pensativo.

—Lo decía por Rin. Dice que su mamá la llevará a pasar la Navidad ahí con Hyôga.

Sintió una nueva punzada que la obligó a detenerse unos segundos en la acera bajo el cielo nublado de invierno. Taishô Rin, una pequeña adorable de desordenado cabello azabache, tenía la misma edad que Sôta y era la hermana de Inuyasha. Eran amigos desde hace algunos años, vivían a menos de diez casas de diferencia y se juntaban casi todas las tardes a jugar en el mismo parque que ella pasó gran parte de su infancia.

A veces, cuando le tocaba ir a buscarlo, la saludaba a lo lejos con la mano o compartían algunas palabras cortas, le era imposible no quedarse sonriendo como una tonta ante el precioso brillo de alegría que siempre portaba Rin en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraba jugando ahí, como una especie de avecilla libre e indomable del mundo.

Ah, ¿No era terriblemente irónico? pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Era el brillo exacto que tenía su hermano mayor cuando ellos jugaban juntos, ya de eso muchos años atrás.

"_¿Vas a bajar o no? ¡Tengo una pelota nueva!_"

Sôta se la quedó mirando, inquisitivo, cuando ella negó con la cabeza como si ese gesto pudiese, de algún modo mágico, resetear sus pensamientos como una computadora descompuesta.

—¿Hyôga?

El chico frunció el ceño por inercia al instante, claramente fastidiado.

—El nuevo papá de Rin.

La chica sintió que el peso en su pecho se hacía, de algún modo, más denso; como un puño que la arrastraba hacia el abismo de algo profundo como un lago de hielo.

Recordó apenas veinte minutos atrás, alzando la mano para despedirse de la pequeña que estaba en los columpios, balanceándose suavemente. Había sonreído al verla, como siempre, pero no con su usual alegría hiperactiva; había permanecido de alguna manera ausente con sus cortos pantalones amarillos y una polera de _Ranma ½ _que le quedaba grande.

"_Por supuesto que le queda grande; era de su hermano_".

—…¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, observándolo mientras daban la vuelta a una esquina y divisaron a lo lejos las blancas escaleras del templo.

—¿Importa? —Su voz sonó especialmente sarcástica, pero al ver la mirada de Kagome, imitando la dureza de su madre al regañarlo, se encogió de hombros—. Creo que cuatro meses. Quizás un poco más.

La joven asintió, no profiriendo ningún comentario como respuesta. Podía recordar perfectamente a la madre de ambos; una hermosa mujer de largas hebras oscuras como alas de cuervo y una mirada limpia, serena y cariñosa. Siempre que la veía ella le dedicaba una sonrisa afectuosa e, incluso, una que otra pequeña botella de jugo en los días de juego especialmente movidos y entusiastas.

A Kagome le había gustado desde siempre, admirándola como mujer y modelo a seguir. También, creyó que siempre sería así, que esa dulce rutina se mantendría con los años ¿Y solo años? ¡Para siempre!

Pero también creyó que muchas cosas se darían así y la vida le había demostrado que no era cierto con una tremenda bofetada en la cara.

Nada es para siempre. Y nadie mejor que ella para saberlo.

Para los Taisho los años terminaron por pasar sin su presencia, sin sus ojos como comprobante de que hoy una familia que pareció tenerlo todo, de pronto, ya no tenía nada.

Las malas lenguas, usualmente las mismas que gustaban de insultar a Inuyasha, decían que ambos niños vivían a expensas del dinero que hacía la madre como una cuasi-prostituta; haciéndose de fortunas pequeñas en un ir y venir de estar con hombres acomodados y gustosos de una "mujer fácil de su tipo". Otros, más precavidos y seguramente más acertados, decían que Yukiko Izayoi tenía el corazón roto; destrozado al punto en que buscaba el amor en los hombres equivocados, aún a la dolorosa espera de que el _hombre aquel_, el padre de sus dos hijos reconocidos a la fuerza, volviese a quererla. Que la buscara para algo más que una simple transferencia electrónica o un cheque garabateado a la mala cada mes.

¿Y ella qué podría saber de ello? Ya para cuando volvió a ver a Inuyasha en el primer año de secundaria jamás se dirigieron la palabra. Jamás hasta la semana pasada, cuando él decidió correr sobre su banco, aplastarla, dejarla caer y luego terminar castigado por tres días completos.

Todo lo que sabía de la vida de él estaba basado en rumores y alguno que otro comentario que Sôta hacía de repente, distraído como la propia infancia e inocencia, ingenuo a que cada vez que él mencionaba su nombre a ella le daba una certera punzada en el corazón.

Y, justo como esas bellas coincidencias propias de la ironía, la voz de su hermanito la trajo a la realidad con un inesperado comentario:

»Rin estaba preocupada, ¿Sabes? Dijo que no le gustaba dejar solo a Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió por inercia, pero solo fue un impulso que terminó por ser una mueca tensa, casi amarga.

¿Estaba hablando del mismo Inuyasha que no solo la había dejado caer, sino que además la trató de imbécil y estúpida la primera vez que hablaron después de tanto tiempo? Y ni hablar de _ese Inuyasha _con el que había dejado de tratar cinco años atrás.

¿Preocuparse por dejar solo a ese patán? ¡Sí, cómo no!

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Si bien intentó sonar despreocupada su rostro la traicionó con un gesto de marcado fastidio—; se ve que claramente se cuida la mar de bien haciendo tantas tonterías.

—¿Por qué hablas así de él, hermana? —El pequeño alzó las cejas y un poco su tono de voz, debatiéndose entre la preocupación y la sorpresa—, ¿Es malo contigo?

¡Y por dónde empezar!

—¡Agh! Es grosero, prepotente, buscapleitos y… —Se quedó en silencio de golpe, casi deteniéndose cuando faltaban al menos veinte pasos para llegar al inicio de las escaleras del templo. Su voz estaba marcada por la genuina curiosidad—; ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sôta?

El chico pareció dudarlo por un instante, pero terminó por respirar profundo y responder, ambos caminando lento hacia la escalera cada vez más grande y prolongada.

—Bueno, siempre que lo veo me choca las cinco y me dice que algún día me ganará en videojuegos. —Ladeó la vista, incómodo al sentir que la mirada que le daba su hermana era tan intensa que parecía quemar todo un lado de su cabeza. Eso parecía ser más presión de la que el joven de once podía soportar—; ¡No te había dicho porque él me dijo que sería nuestro secreto! ¡Solo por eso, de verdad!

Nuestro secreto.

"_Es una promesa entonces, pequeño pirata"  
_"_¡Sí, señor!"  
_"_Excelente. Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?"  
_"_¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kagome!"_

¿Cuántos años iban de eso? ¿Tres, cuatro? Torpe mil y un veces si llegaba a olvidarlo: Noviembre de hace cinco años.

Por mucho tiempo fue una de sus memorias favoritas y ahora ¡Qué pequeña se sentía en aquella imagen! Ella, sujetada de la mano por su padre y él, junto al enorme árbol que siempre escalaban hacia el tope, agitando su mano como forma de despedida.

De solo pensarlo un escalofrío, cruel y burlesco, danzaba por la delicada curva de su espalda, bien cubierta tras un ancho suéter azul marino de su papá que, ya viejo e incluso descolorido tras largas e innumerables noches de haber dormido con él puesto, todavía lograba darle una sensación cálida y de seguridad tan solo con el contacto con su blanca piel.

Su mente se fue; se perdió al instante ante la imagen, adentrándose en ella como un portal hecho fotografía líquida. Y pudo verse a la distancia, con dolorosos dieciséis años, admirando a la distancia en lo que alguna vez fue: feliz, hermosamente ingenua; y que ya nunca sería después de todas las tragedias que se cernieron sobre su familia como fauces filosas y hambrientas sobre sus cuerpos mutilados y débiles.

"_Duele ver el cambio, ¿Eh, Kagome?_"

Si se acercaba ¿podría tocarlo? ¿podría _sentirlo_? No. Claro que no podía. Lo había intentado ya demasiadas veces, en sueños y tristes fantasías, siempre sin éxito alguno.

La imagen continuaba ahí como un paisaje ligeramente difuso, distorsionado por la humedad de sus ojos que pareciera se aparecía siempre como recordatorio de la fragilidad de la memoria. No importaba si quisiera correr o hablar, siquiera gritar. El pasado se desperezaba ante ella con una sádica y cruel indiferencia inamovible. Demasiado entretenido en su propia frialdad.

El ayer no podía ser cambiado.

Es cierto, pero ¿qué había del futuro?

_"¡Nos vemos mañana!"_

»¿Hermana?

Se obligó a volver, a quitar su atención por enésima vez en el día en el recuerdo del parque hace cinco años atrás.

—Yo no pensé que él fuera así contigo… —terminó diciendo antes de realmente pensarlo. fue un susurro tenue que casi se perdió en la brisa invernal, pero que su hermano logró escuchar perfectamente.

—Rin dice que le va mal en la escuela porque no soporta que lo insulten y se pone a pelear —dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor el tirante de su mochila roja. Le incomodaba un poco hablar de las cosas que consideraba secretas, solo de Rin y él; pero su hermana siempre era la excepción a la regla, porque era quien siempre lo protegía y porque era incluso evidente para él que ella sufría con la distancia del _chico perro_. Se decidió a seguir tras un corto suspiro, subiendo la castaña vista hacia los árboles iluminados en los lados de la calle—. Puede que sea algo tonto, pero no es un mal chico, hermana. De verdad no lo es —insistió.

Sôta era demasiado maduro para su edad. Incluso, pensó con cierta vergüenza, más que ella a su edad; más que ella en ese mismo día de dieciséis años con diez meses y, lo que parecía ser, una gran cuota de tóxico orgullo.

Y así, con un incómodo nudo en su garganta, es que Kagome se cruzó de brazos y lo observó hacia abajo, debatiéndose entre lo que era la incomodidad, la vergüenza y ¿por qué no decirlo? La malaventurada sorpresa que había querido ir a tocar su puerta justo en la víspera de Navidad.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —Trató de sonar serena. En serio lo intentó.

Mas eso no importaba realmente. Al menos, no si se encontraba hablando con su adorable, maduro y miedoso hermanito.

—Porque él siempre me pregunta cómo estás —dijo y esta vez le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, de esas que dicen sin palabras "¿Qué más necesitas para creerlo? ¡Está todo claro!"

¿Lo estaba realmente?

No lo sabía. En el fondo, Kagome _no quería_ saberlo.

»¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Sôta con un marcado gesto de extrañeza cuando vio a su hermana mayor darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar, devolviéndose por el camino que recién habían recorrido y alejándose de su hogar.

—A comprar unas cosas —se limitó a contestar, sin siquiera voltear la cabeza. Apretaba con fuerza el tirante lila de su mochila, tratando de simplemente limitarse a mirar la calle y acallar de una maldita vez todos los pensamientos que bullían dentro de su cabeza como una cacerola a punto de explotar.

—¿Cosas? —había tenido que exclamar, casi gritar para sentirse seguro de que su hermana lo escuchara, amén de lo rápido que esas largas piernas podían hacerla caminar.

Enfocarse en lo simple. En lo real.

"_Sí, una bella corona de flores. Una más para decorar y dejar sobre la losa hasta que se seque. Una para un año más que pasaré sin hablar con Inuyasha y extrañándolos a los dos_".

—¡Sí, cosas! —gritó de vuelta con un tono desenfadado que distaba mucho del huracán que sentía en su corazón. Pero no era algo difícil de ocultar cuando ya llevaba todas esas semanas sintiéndose especialmente atormentada.

Todo era culpa de Inuyasha y ese estúpido espectáculo casero que decidió hacer con Kôga en el salón.

—Está bien —contestó el chico en otro grito, esta vez comenzando a subir las escaleras en enérgicos saltos. Le agitó la mano sin siquiera detenerse—. ¡Nos vemos, no llegues tarde para la cena!

* * *

Al final, tras largos minutos observando los coloridos y estrechos estantes, se decidió por un pequeño ramo de azucenas blancas con finas líneas rosadas en el centro. Recordaba cuando niña que la mesita de la entrada siempre tenía un ramo fresco de ellas, las favoritas de su madre. Siempre se las regalaba su padre. Y sí, no eran las favoritas _de él_, pero siempre estuvieron en su vida _gracias a él_.

Aspiró el aroma de los suaves pétalos antes de meter la base suavemente en su mochila ligeramente entreabierta. Era tan delicioso como recordaba. Aquella memoria no era extremadamente dolorosa y logró esbozar una verdadera sonrisa. Pequeña, pero sincera al fin y al cabo.

Dio nuevamente las gracias a la anciana florista, quien se limitó a asentir y murmurar un "Feliz Navidad" que ya se le había hecho costumbre decir para los fanáticos occidentales y turistas. Era más que evidente que era 24 de Diciembre al tener árboles rebosantes de luces cada diez pasos, pero no era algo realmente emocionante en el ambiente colectivo. Se trataba, después de todo, de una celebración más que habían decidido mimetizar entre las suyas a lo largo del tiempo.

En lo referente a tradiciones y fiestas, los japoneses podían llegar a ser como camaleones.

Se acomodó mejor el tirante de su mochila, procurando tener la mayor delicadeza posible. Recordó lo que había dicho a Sôta y frunció ligeramente el ceño. No podía llegar con las manos vacías y el supermercado, ese al cual siempre iban a hacer sus compras para el mes, estaba en la misma cuadra que el pequeño quiosco de flores.

Entró y el aire acondicionado le devolvió una cálida onda que la obligó a acomodarse un poco el cuello de corte en V del suéter en un gesto descuidado. Si pasaba más de quince minutos ahí seguramente tendría que quitárselo para no terminar sudorosa como en pleno día de verano.

Después de meditarlo algunos segundos, se decidió a prescindir de la canasta y el carrito para dirigirse al pasillo de los jugos. No tenía por qué llevar una "cosa" realmente grande (en realidad no quería tener demasiado peso en su mochila y una parte considerable de sus pocos ahorros se había ido en la corona); además, tenía sed. Y ya de pie frente al estante de mustio color blanquecino, estaba reflexionando si tenía más ganas de tomar un jugo de fresa o uno de damasco cuando la visión de una figura en el rabillo de su ojo derecho la hizo tensar el cuerpo al instante en un gesto de completa sorpresa.

Ahí, justo pasando a su lado y llevando la canasta de víveres en un ángulo que casi roza la gastada tela de sus _jeans_, estaba él mirando hacia el frente en un gesto distraído y completamente ensimismado en quizás qué cosas silenciosas y distantes.

Claro, distraído mirando el jugo artificial de naranja con ella siendo invisible como el aire hasta que se le ocurrió abrir la boca y hablar, antes de siquiera dedicarse un mísero segundo a pensarlo:

—¡Inuyasha! —Unos ojos color miel se posaron en ella, haciéndola sonrojar de golpe y obligándose a agregar rápidamente, a fin de no parecer una especie de _loca acosadora de los supermercados_—. Hola.

—Hola. —Desvió la vista al instante, haciendo de ella algo tan prescindible como los artículos de limpieza tres pasillos más allá. Pero la chica se quedó de pie a su lado, observándolo al punto que, después de ya casi diez segundos, él se vio forzado a voltear la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿A mí? ¡Nada! Es solo que… —Sintió que el sonrojo se hacía tan fuerte que, seguro si existiera, Santa le habría pedido que reemplazara a su reno guía _Rodolfo _durante la noche; por lo que volvió la vista a sus pies antes de tomar aire y seguir, empezando a tener la certeza que lo de la loca acosadora (al menos en lo de _loca_) ya era algo que él se estaba planteando con seriedad—; Sôta me dijo que tu mamá se llevaría a Rin a Komae para esta navidad y…

—Ah, ¿Te contaron del nuevo bastardo que tiene por novio? —la interrumpió con un tono seco, arisco como un ladrido. Siguió sin observarla mientras tomaba una de las botellas de gaseosa de litro para ponerla en la canastilla de plástico, considerablemente vacía en comparación a las demás personas que compraban para la fiesta de aquella noche.

Habitualmente alguien _normal_ se hubiese preguntado el por qué alguien como Inuyasha, que llevaba cinco años sin hablarle y que, por regla general, solía ser un imbécil de primera, se daba la deferencia de comentarle algo de su vida personal; pero Kagome era Kagome y ella creía (o más bien, sospechaba) que de normal solo tenía el color de ojos y cabello; por lo que siguió observándolo, esta vez poniendo una mueca de reflexión que habría hecho carcajear a cualquier detective, mirándolo hacia arriba como la enana que él siempre la había hecho sentir.

—¿Y tú por qué no vas?

¿Acaso sería que ella siempre fue así de deslenguada? Inuyasha pareció dar una pista de ello, aún mirando hacia el estante y apenas levantando una ceja en un gesto que denotaba un ligero fastidio. De no haber sido porque llevaban años sin tener nada en común, habría jurado que él la conocía a un punto en que ese tipo de cosas, normalmente incómodas para sus amigas, habían ya dejado de molestarle en absoluto.

Pero, por supuesto; también tenía que recordar que él _era_ Inuyasha.

—Feh —resopló como tantas veces le había visto hacer en la escuela, usualmente causando una enorme frustración en los profesores—. No es asunto tuyo, niña tonta.

—¡No seas grosero! —espetó con una indignada mueca que él ni se limitó a observar ¡Tal cual la última vez! Le dieron ganas de abofetearle, a ver si así reaccionaba, pero se obligó a recordar que era su culpa sentirse así. Todo por los estúpidos pensamientos que no la habían abandonado cual épica película de _Hollywood_. Respiró hondo, volviendo a su tono de voz normal—. Lo dije porque Rin estaba preocupada por ti.

Él la miró, al menos un instante antes de volver a hacer el gesto de ignorarla, esta vez dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo de al lado. Podría haberlo dejado ahí y fingir que nada pasó aún salvando algo de su orgullo y dignidad, pero una mirada era suficiente, o algo así había escuchado a Ayame decir una vez. Lo siguió, dieron una vuelta y llegaron al pasillo de aperitivos.

Además, ¿qué había sido esa mirada? ¿Sorpresa, quizás recelo? Se lo estaba preguntando cuando volvió a quedarse de pie junto al chico, quien hizo el ademán de mirar unas galletas saladas, pero terminó por observarla a ella con su gesto usual que no podía ser más que catalogado como de "malas pulgas"

—¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? —sonrió de medio lado, prepotente. Su sonrisa se le antojó más un gesto maquinal y casi forzado que otra cosa—. Esa chismosa de Rin.

—¿Entonces no tienes a nadie con quien pasar la Navidad? —preguntó casi al instante, como si lo hubiese tenido guardado bajo presión entre los labios. Él alzó sus cejas y entrecerró los ojos, acercándose un poco a ella, pero siquiera lo suficiente como para considerarlo un gesto de amabilidad.

—¿Sabes? —susurró—. A veces no me creo que seas de las mejores de la clase.

Como respuesta frunció el ceño, comenzando a ofenderse. Pero otra idea, más potente, ocupaba su usual mal genio.

Entonces lo que había dicho la maestra era cierto. Y había tenido el mal tino de decirlo frente a todos sus compañeros de clases, a sabiendas de lo conflictivo que él podía llegar a ser.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó, ansiosa ¿Con qué motivo hacerlo? ¿Es que acaso a ella no le era suficiente saber que los demás estudiantes no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo miserable que era Inuyasha y lo prostituta que era su madre?

Y la idea, a pesar de todos los nervios que sentía, lograba darle el enojo suficiente para seguir.

—No lo digo por eso, creía que podrías pasarla… —se interrumpió a sí misma. El corazón le apretaba contra el pecho. Tomó aire y volvió su vista al estante lleno de maníes y otros aperitivos de fiesta. Se atrevió a continuar, aunque cada palabra le sonara a una locura en su cabeza—. ¿Puedo pasarla contigo?

Alzó la vista lentamente, sonrojada, solo para darse cuenta de que la figura de Inuyasha ya se había alejado por el estante hasta el pasillo de vinos y licores, mirando las diferentes ofertas de botellas con atención. Kagome tensó los puños y enfurruñó algo parecido a _"¡Ese idiota!_" con los labios apretados.

¡La había dejado sola justo cuando se había atrevido a decirle su plan! ¡Era el colmo!

»¡Oye! —gritó desde el otro pasillo, dando zancadas largas hasta llegar a él y sujetarlo de la manga izquierda de la holgada camisa—, ¡Te estaba hablando de algo importante!

Lo vio quedarse de pie ante ella, alzando una ceja en una interrogante cargada de sarcasmo y ¿por qué no decirlo? Un levísimo deje de entretenimiento por ella; a necesidad de aclarar: no _con ella._

—Kagome —dijo en un tono curiosamente tranquilo—, estás más loca que de costumbre.

—¿Qué... de costumbre?

Aquella era la primera vez en que Inuyasha la trataba por su nombre en muchos años. Y de alguna manera su propio nombre, salido de su boca, sonó encantador.

Él no dijo nada como respuesta. Se le veía cansado, notoriamente fastidiado con la vida. Era una sorpresa que con la fama de gamberro que tenía no la hubiese mandado a cagar elfos navideños y se hubiese ido corriendo de la tienda en un robo espectacular.

Pero él no hizo nada de eso ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Por más que los rumores se atajaran sobre sus hombros como asquerosos parásitos de largos colmillos, Inuyasha continuaba ahí, de pie completamente inofensivo con su chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans gastados y una camisa color rojo primario mirando con sincero desenfado las botellas del estante.

Iba a decir algo, _sintió_ que era el momento para decir algo cuando un movimiento de manos del chico atrajo por completo su atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

Inuyasha alzó sus cejas y se notó en demasía que preparaba un comentario especialmente sarcástico, pero ella lo interrumpió con ímpetu, poniendo su mano sobre la suya y la canasta, con un brillo feroz en sus ojos.

»¿Qué se supone que harás con esto?

Iba a contestar, Kagome pudo jurar iba a hacerlo, pero se quedó en silencio observándola largo rato, con una indiferencia cada vez menos marcada, más _frágil_. Mas algo en su rostro se endureció al último instante y terminó por seguir caminando.

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Cierto, pero ¿cuándo Higurashi Kagome había sido reconocida por ser paciente, sumisa y, sobre todo, por tener _buen genio_?

—Vas a pasar la Navidad con nosotros —exclamó al tiempo que le quitaba la canasta. Él la miró con reproche, pero a ella no podía importarle menos mientras sentía en sus manos el peso de las botellas de ron tintinear entre ellas, burlescas y sugerentes tras sus brillantes colores—. ¡Está decidido!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exasperado, hizo el ademán de tomar la canasta, pero la chica se alejó con un paso rápido hasta dejarla en uno de los sectores de productos rechazados a último minuto. Aquello pareció más de lo que el chico pudo soportar—. ¡Dame eso, maldita loca!

—No. Nadie debería pasarse la Navidad solo ¡y bebiendo! —dijo resuelta, frunciendo el ceño en un excelente gesto de regaño que terminó por ser una mueca seria, casi nostálgica mientras él llegaba a su lado—. Tú no eres así.

—Tú no sabes cómo soy —masculló con firmeza, tensionando el ambiente al instante al punto que la hizo pensar que, de tener colmillos, los habría mostrado como una amenaza—. No me conoces, Kagome.

Lo observó fijamente, con una atención que parecía usar todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser. Veía el rictus amargo en sus labios, sí; pero también un brillo en sus ojos que distorsionaban su facha de indignación. Incluso y casi la volcaban a un gesto de consternación, si se podía decir así.

Quizás era cierto que no lo conocía. No ahora, y quizás tampoco hace cinco años atrás, mas ¿Importaba realmente a estas alturas?

Pensó en ella de niña, con un suéter azul que le quedaba demasiado grande, con la visión convertida en una mancha vertiginosa y violenta mientras el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a su cabeza. Pensó en la forma en que su corazón pareció detenerse, y como en cierto sentido lo hizo para siempre, cuando una botella de vodka a medio terminar rodó hacia sus pies.

Y pensó, en algún fondo lejano de su mente que susurraba sugestivo, en lo parecido que era esa botella con las que había dejado atrás en la canasta. Eso, junto a la idea de Inuyasha pasando solo la Navidad, le hizo recobrar la compostura.

—Pero Sôta sí. Y si es cierto que él te considera como un modelo de hermano mayor no voy a dejar que el te vea así.

Ante semejante disparate el _chico perro_ rodó los ojos, volviendo a su mueca de completo fastidio y dejando pasar el hecho de que, antes de saltar con su voz de niñata chillona, ella le había dedicado una mirada tan seria que le impresionó hasta casi quitarle al aliento.

De una mirada así, propia de una mujer que ya había visto demasiadas cosas en el mundo, habría esperado algo más filosófico, profundo al menos. Pero la situación de por sí ya era lo suficientemente inverosímil como para aventurarse a reflexionar sobre las vueltas que daba la vida (más las canastas tras las manos particularmente impulsivas) y lo que terminaba de salir de la boca de ella no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

—¡Sôta no-!

—Sôta sí —interrumpió, casi en un grito que hizo que varios voltearan la cabeza en el pasillo—. ¡Ven conmigo!.

Entonces Kagome volvió a tomarlo, esta vez de la mano, guiada por un impulso que nacía del fondo mismo de sus entrañas y parecía moverla como nunca antes. Como nunca antes de que se detuviese su corazón.

Ella, impulsiva y enojona, sí, innegablemente; pero terriblemente tímida con lo que realmente sentía y guardaba en receloso silencio. Ahora, ¡Arrastrando a Taishô Inuyasha a las afueras del pequeño supermercado, ni más ni menos!

Inverosímil. Increíble quizás, pero más habría sido darse cuenta de que él, quien facilmente podría haberse desecho de tres Kagomes extasiadas en esteroide con una mano atada a la espalda, quien solo se limitaba a soltar comentarios imbéciles e hirientes para todos menos Rin, se dedicó solo tres segundos en observarla con el ceño particularmente fruncido, seguramente hacia sí mismo, desconcertado ante el gesto de sus propios pies que echaron a andar sin resistencia alguna.

El cuerpo decía algo, difícil de asimilar, pero inconfundible.

¿Era realmente imposible?

La perorata podría haber seguido. La pelea seguramente habría sido digna de recordar si hubiese echado a mano su pésimo genio; pero tras esos tres segundos de duda, Inuyasha terminó por dejarse arrastrar por ella en silencio.

* * *

_"Fue el tiempo que pasaste con tu rosa lo que la hizo tan importante."  
—_**A**ntoine de **S**aint-**E**xupéry (El principito).

* * *

**Notas al final de este capítulo**:

1. Komae es la ciudad más cercana a Tokio, con 2.47 km de distancia entre ellas.

2. Aún no sé si la idea de los padres de Inuyasha pueda quedar mal en algún sentido "No canon". Bueno, después de todo si Sesshômaru es el mayor podemos asumir que sí hay una pareja anterior en la vida de Inu no Taishô (Irasue) y que, en un contexto de vida actual y nada "sobrenatural" este tipo de situaciones se dan con más frecuencia de las que uno realmente desearía.

3. El apellido para Izayoi (_Yukiko_: Hija de la nieve), aparte de parecerme poético, fue una forma de remarcar la distancia entre ella y sus hijos. Al menos, de Inuyasha. El que su pareja actual tenga un nombre que signifique "glaciar" va hacia la misma idea.

4. Las azucenas (y los lirios como tales) son mis flores favoritas.

5. Este capítulo me costó muchísimo de hacer. Siento que me es difícil pensarlos en un ambiente sin una maldad que acecha y como simples estudiantes "humanos". A mi parecer lo que predomina en este fic es el sentimiento de nostalgia, que se ve en la historia original, pero no tan marcada.

6. Que Inuyasha de pequeño haya sido un "pequeño pirata" es una cariñosa inspiración en el maravilloso foro ¡Siéntate! del cual ahora hago esta actividad mega atrasada ;_;

7.** Morgaine**, con su corazón de oro, me ayudó con el formato de word cuando estaba de vacaciones con un pésimo internet ¡Mil gracias, preciosa!

Bueno, aquí está ¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! Quienes han leído mi perfil o me leen desde hace tiempo saben bien lo lenta que puedo llegar a ser u.u pero como compensación les traje un capítulo largo (de diez hojas) que espero de corazón que les guste mucho mucho :D

Quisiera agregar que, si la historia les gusta tal como está o tienen alguna critica (ya sea positiva o negativa) me encantaría saberlo. Por eso **sus reviews siempre serán sumamente agradecidos.**

Nos veremos pronto, el siguiente capítulo es el final :D ¿Sabremos qué ocurrió entre ellos cuando niños?

¡Habrá que averiguarlo! Por eso les recomiendo darle _Follow_ a esta historia (o a mí) y así sabrás cuando publico cada capítulo o historia nueva (:

Los quiero un jodido montón.

¡Besos!

**A**ri.

_¡Su review es mi sueldo!_


End file.
